fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Goliath (Tempo series)
Not to be confused an enemy type from Borderland series, Goliath. ) }} Goliath is one of Tempo's allies introduced in Tempo's Funky Pack. He helped Tempo and Katy to stop the utterly greedy Scitis as well as the music hating King Dirge Sound, with the help of his close friend, Light the firefly. General Information Physical Appearance Goliath is tall and honey-skinned, although wears what seems to be a blue costume, as well as a teal colored army-patterned vest. He also have a long, blue horn that is part of his body and not his costume; it stays there when he removes the costume. His eyes are similar to Tempo's. He also have red hair, with a teal bonnet that have an emblem which vaguely resembles to the letter G, which meant to symbolize Goliath himself. He also wears teal and yellow shoes. Powers and Abilities Goliath's specialty is his own strength; he can punch and kick harder than his allies, allowing him to cause a chain of falling enemies when one enemy had collided with another. He can also use his horn to perform a rushing attack by running after a second. His projectiles are the Boombox Bazooka and the Drumquake. The former can pushes away strong enemies that survived the booming bass, and can hurt otherwise invincible enemies, but have a low firing rate. The latter can immobilize even invincible enemies for a while, allowing Goliath to quickly evade a swarm of enemies. His Super Transformation is the Tank Goliath, which can be executed with the Tank Bombshell. Wearing a tank-styled mecha suit, he is also more muscular similarly to Tempo's Macho Tempo Super Transformation. As Tank Goliath, he can hide in his shells to nullify almost every type of attacks, and his bombshells is capable of destroying even invincible enemies. His only weaknesses are his slower speed and his inability to flight, but his defensive capabilities can make an effective tank to defeat tougher enemies. Personality Goliath is a tough-acting beetle who loves to fight, but only fights when his friends is in a serious danger or if threatened by an enemy. He also tend to be bashful, preferring to let the others to the task unless if his strength is needed for such task. When witnessing a person who had done a generally dumb action, he rarely utter a word about it but is very disappointed in the person in question. Goliath isn't really dumb, but tend to be absentminded when nothing that interest him is occurring, although a loud noise or a physical contact (preferably soft) would wake him up. In fact, he is very knowledgeable and savvy, not falling into simple traps and even have advanced knowledge about characters not from Rhythmia, does to him being an avid pop-culture follower, which help his friend Light to make a research about the character in question. He usually doesn't mind rude people long as they do not get reckless or hurtful toward him or his friends. He will only intervene if he get involved in a fight, or if the rude people had gone too far and attempted to perform immoral actions, such as sending genuine death threats or resorting to actual violence. He also have low opinion on bullies and dirty cowards, but will give them a chance to help, although he can quickly change his mind if the situation get bad. Like his friends, he loves music, although he tend to be loud and boisterous when singing, especially from musics that excite him. He have control of it however, and will not perform or listen to any music to avoid embarrassing situations from occurring. Appearances ''Tempo's Funky Pack Goliath's debuting appearance, and is one of the four starting playable characters. Goliath is the strongest of the playable characters in term of close combat and projectiles, and is the second-fastest in running speed, right behind Tempo himself. He is taller than the others, which makes him a slightly easier target. He also have an exclusive horn-rushing attack that can hurt enemies after running for over one second, but if he hits a wall, he will be stunned for a half-second before he can do anything else. His Super Transformation, Tank Goliath, is the most defensive of the Super Transformations; while slower than the rest of the characters and is unable to fly, he have hard shells that allows him to be immune to most attacks when he is ducking, and is immune to almost all projectiles regardless of him ducking or not, allowing him to safely cross paths full of dangerous projectiles and flamethrowers. His bomb shells can defeat even otherwise invincible enemies, making him the only Super Transformation to be capable of such. Trivia *Although Goliath is named after the goliath beetle (also known as ''Goliathus), he is based on the rhinoceros beetle (also known as dynastinae). Multiple characters, including Tempo himself, lampshade his name not matching his species, but Goliath himself usually replies that his mother is, in fact, a goliath beetle. Category:Fan Characters Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Tempo (series) Category:Insects Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes Category:Males